srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Generated
If you are an Adventurer's Guild member, you can choose to take a pre-generated (pre-gen) character, instead of rolling your own stats. ;Advantages: * You don't have to keep rolling over and over to get the stats you want. * Pre-Gens can have more skills and powers to begin with (while randomly-generated characters can only have 4 skills and one power), and their starting levels will be higher. * They come with their own items (some of them unique, see Category:Startup Items), and some starting gold and experience. * They can be used as testing characters, owing to their initial skills and powers. In particular, if you manage to get the character Spellhurler through the Startup Scenario , you'll have a character starting with all 10 standard Powers to test quests that require them. As the required encounter is 16+ for him (but manageable with Elementalism and a lot of luck), maybe you'll want to use any other character with Necromancy (Deathdealer, Eerie, Gravegore, Hallowed, Nasty, Nocturn, Rotfink, Warlock, Xterminator or Zaljereck) to test the quests that require it. ;Disadvantages The major disadvantage of pre-gens is that their starting stats are nowhere near as high as you can achieve with randomly-rolled characters; most of them have only one or two stats as high as 19 or 20. That means your experience bonuses for skills and powers will generally be fairly low, which is detrimental in the long run (see XP Calculator). If you plan to keep your character for a long time, it's better to take the time to roll good starting stats (see Character Creation). ;Historical note Pregenerated characters were added to the game quite early in 2005. At the time, the advantages they brought were so notable that for some events (like the early Proving Grounds, when they were limited-time contests) a separate leaderboard was kept for them. Since then they've received very few updates, and thus they've progressively fallen out of interest due to their comparatively low stats. Statistics file of Pre-Gen characters * This file is in CSV format, which is Excel compatible: pregens.zip. It's a listing containing the tables below * You can also access a full Excel file with ** The full tables shown below, including Item IDs and characters' Backgrounds when available; ** Who has what skill or power, and conversely, what power(s) or skill(s) each character has; ** What items each character has, and the most important part, what character has each of the items (that's how the Category:Startup Items was made). Pre-Gen Stats Some of the pre-generated characters have NV values above what is normally possible, namely Deathdealer, Gatekeeper, Halehand, Quizzical, Rainmaker, Rotfink and Spellhurler: all of them have 14 natural NV . The reason beyond this abnormality is unknown: Spellhurler and Rotfink have both very high stats, but that's not the case with Halehand and Deathdealer. Some others, like "Deceiver" only have outstanding ratings owing to their equipment (The "starting value" of stats is affected by the character's equipped items) Pre-Gen Skills Pre-Gen Powers Pre-Gen Items You can see all of these items in Category:Startup Items Category:Game Concepts